A Snake's Tale
by KitsunexChaos
Summary: Daniella Victoire and Jasper Wolfe are about to begin their final year at Hogwarts and plan to make the most of it. Little do they know that they're about to be dragged into a mess several centuries in the making.
1. The Beginning

**A Snake's Tale**

A Collaboration By: KitsunexChaos

A/N: Quick side note for all you readers we might accidentally drag into this adventure, the first few chapters will be more introduction to the characters. It may actually be a little while before we pass the flash backs and pranks to get to the "Plot" for the story.

(Neko: Plot? What literary element is that?)

(Jazz: Nothing we need, Neko. Nothing we need.)

(Neko: And what did I tell you about more adventures?)

(Jazz: Oh don't worry. You might actually survive this one. It's the readers I'm worried about!)

* * *

"Jasper! Jasper! Jazz...Oi! Great yonder idiot!" I called through a crowd of distressed parents and fresh blood.

"Ello Poppet!" Edgar popped his head out of the train window.

"Not you, him!" I reached out and grabbed a tall tan boy the ear. "Sorry Tom, but I need to steal him for a moment.?" I said to the solemn looking boy beside him. "You!" I glared into his green eyes.

"Danni!" He smiled and crushed me in a bear hug.

"Gerroff me you great dope!" I struggled to push him off.

"You're in trouble!" We heard from above us. Leaning out of the window was Jasper's twin Edgar again.

"Oh shove off, ya prat!" Jasper rolled his eyes at Edgar before placing a hand on his face.

"So how was your summer, Danni?" Edgar's eyes twinkled mischievously around the hand as he ignored his brother's attempts to shove him back in the window.

I know it's hard to believe, but these two idiots were my best friends. Go figure. Jasper Lucidian Wolfe and Edgar Cassius Wolfe. Two twins who couldn't be less alike even if they wanted to...one long-haired pretty boy with big navy eyes and square glasses the other a spiky haired goof with green eyes and a vibrant streak of hair covering one eye that he liked to dye a different color every other weekend. Both with personalities as opposite as their looks.

Yet there was one thing they shared. They were both as smart as a box of rocks...I mean don't get me wrong, they're both brilliant boys but it's the common sense they're lacking. I smiled as I watched Jasper try and swat his brother in the head, then he had an idea I could tell from the look of evil amusement in his eyes. He grabbed the bottom of the window while Edgar was greeting someone inside the train, his fingers still on the windowsill as he spoke. 'SLAM!' I winced as Jasper slammed the window shut on Edgar's fingers.

I repeat, not the brightest crayons in the box.

We both looked up to watch Edgar screaming in pain as he pushed the window back down. His large navy eyes watered as he moved his fingers with great effort and what looked like great pain.

"Bye." Jasper waved his brother away, Edgar scowling and a few tears streaming down his face as he clenched a fist then he stalked off in a huff.

"You're so mean to him!" I sympathized looking up at the window.

"No, you're just sweet on him." Jasper smirked. I glared at him without amusement and blushed slightly. I had told him that I liked Edgar about two and half years ago...and regretted it ever since that day. "Oh don't pout now, you know I won't tell him...directly." He grinned slyly.

"You'd better not! I would never talk to you again if you did! I would hate you forever." I yelled at him, having a tantrum.

"I promised I'd never tell him, didn't I? ...He's my brother. Don't you think if I wanted him to know, he would know by now?" He opened his arms for a hug. I turned away from him.

"I'm still mad at you from earlier." I said, puffing out my bottom lip and stepping up onto the train I walked down the corridor without waiting for him to climb up. I turned to a compartment and pulled my wand out of my jacket, tapping the door three times. The door slid open and within sat a dark skinned slender girl with straight black hair and hazel eyes. She was busy with a book when the door slid open. She looked up and dropped her book.

"Danni!" She yelled, leaping out of her seat and launching herself into my arms.

"Hey there Hazuki! How's it been?" I smiled as I hugged her before taking off my backpack and setting it in the over head rack. The door opened again and in stepped Edgar, his fingers bruised in places but they seemed fine and functional.

"Can't believe he closed the window on my hands!" He muttered, putting his back in the rack beside mine.

"Here, Lemme see." I said, holding out my hand. He put his hand in mine and winced as I felt over his fingers and joints. I tapped his hand with my wanted and the bruises faded, his face no longer looking pained. He turned his hand over and flexed his fingers.

"Now the other." I said, gesturing to his other hand.

"Oh...right!" He lifted his hand and I tapped again with my wand. Again the bruises faded and he flexed his hands.

"Thanks." He smiled and sat down.

"Well, I couldn't very well let our seeker deal with such a detrimental injury, now could I?" He rolled his eyes and sat down next to the wind. The door slid open for a second time and Jasper stepped into the compartment.

"No, don't wait for me." He huffed.

"Good, so you're not offended!" I grinned, ignoring the sarcasm. "After all leaving someone a Cerberus pup in the basement to raise while you run off to Spain for the summer without letters, without instructions, and without help is completely justified! Uncle nearly drowned the poor thing because it wouldn't stop barking at him and chewing up the furniture!"

"I said I was sorry...and if it's any consolation, Razz has never looked happier, healthier, or cleaner-"

"Probably because he would always jump in the tub and swim while I was trying to bath! Oh, and he got tons of exercise chasing Kira and Mina around the house, yard, and forest twenty-four seven." On that note I stood up and pulled a small cage from my bag.

Within it on a fluffy pillow sat a snow leopard about the size of a stuffed animal.

"hey mina." I purred as the white and black cat looked up with her bright blue eyes and stretched out. She walked to the bars and put her nose to mine.

"There's my little baby girl." I cooed stroking her head with my pinky she purred and nipped my finger gently. With my other hand I unlatched the lock on the cage and opened the door there was a whistle from the train and we shuddered into motion. There was a sudden jerk and the cage flew out of my lap and I was thrown out of my seat and my foot caught the fallen cage. I fell against something solid yet soft and warm. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry.

"You alright?" I heard a voice near my cheek

"Hmmm?" I looked up to see Edgar looking down at me concerned

"You're bleeding…" There was an odd distance in his eyes all of a sudden, wild and foreign. My right leg had a large gash down from the knee to my ankle where my leg had hit the open cage's lock peg. Edgars hands tightened on my shoulders.

"Ouch!" I winced as he lifted me from the floor and slid his other hand under my knees, my feet left the floor as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Edgar put me down, I can walk just fine, put me down" I said trying to get down, but he held me steady and kept waking. I stopped struggling and looked into his eyes they were still distant and wild, there was a darkness in them that was more than worry or fear something different, harmful, it scared me. He stopped walking and I realized we were at the front of the train at the door to the nurse's compartment. He knocked gently.

"Come in!" said a sweet voice from inside. I unlatched the door and pushed it open and Edgar stepped in and sat me down on the patients table.

"Oh dear! what happened here?"said a smiley young woman with curly blond hair and hazel eyes.

"I tripped over a cage and cut my leg when the train jerked." I mumbled, not making eye-contact with Edgar or the nurse

"And you, young man, did you carry her all the way here" he nodded, he was rigid. The nurse smiled and sealed up the cut then dabbed the blood off my leg.

"All done!" she smiled and we thanked her and left, once we had closed the door I turned to Edgar

"Is there something wrong?" He took a deep breath and looked out the window then back to me.

"I'm just a little squeamish when it comes to blood is all." He smiled, but it was half-hearted. The light in his eyes had returned so I figured it would be best to just leave him be.

"If you're so squeamish then why did you carry me to the nurse, I told you I could walk on my own?" he smiled

"And let you fall again… I think not." I looked up at him carefully for a minute

"What?" he looked around and down at his clothes, I laughed

"It's nothing" he was back to normal and that was all that mattered.

"Oh, oops."I pulled out my wand

"You've got some blood on your sleeve I tapped the sleeve and siphoned off the blood

"All good." I smiled

"Now let's go back or they'll think I've died."

We walked back to the compartment in an awkward silence, I tapped the door with my wand. Hazuki sat in her seat petting a very agitated looking Mina and Jasper nursing a bloody bite on his finger.

"You tried to pick her up didn't you?" Jasper looked up in agitation

"I had a feeling researching medical magic over the summer out of Roro's old books would be helpful."  
I said leaning over and tapping my wand against the bite, it fizzed a bit and I saw Jasper wince then the small cut sealed itself.

"So not only have you managed to care for a Cerberus pup and, master non-verbal's but you also taught yourself medical spell craft." Jasper sighed

"As well as finish this year's potions curriculum, make my own awesome quidditch uniform, perfect my gymnastics skills, keep in shape and still managed to get all my school work done… am I good, or am I good!" I smirked then clicked my tongue, Mina stretched out and walked over and jumped into my arms

"I sat back down and Edgar sat beside me, Mina climbed into the seat across the compartment beside Jasper and started grooming herself.

"Stupid furry, demon hell-spawn, with soul crushing fangs and-" With that Mina had sunk her 'soul crushing fangs' into Jaspers thigh.

"AAHHHHH! Danni get your evil plush muskrat off my flesh!" Edgar grabbed the back of my shirt as I went to get up and help Jasper.

"Let him suffer… it's karma" Edgar grinned deviously and I laughed.

"You traitorous, evil, devil brother!" Jasper snarled

"For that I ought to tell her!" he finished then tried to swat Mina off but she kept moving

"You're just going to rip the skin more. The more she moves the more pain you'll be in… and tell me what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing absolutely nothing!" Edgar blurted out to stop Jasper from saying anything.

"Okay now I know something's happened! What? Come on, tell me!" I said lifting mina from his thigh by the scruff of her neck hissing and clawing at him as I moved her to my lap.

""She doesn't like being insulted… so what didn't Edgar want you to tell me? I grinned

"That-"

"NOOOO!"Edgar yelled springing from his seat to tackle his brother to the seat but Jasper pushed his brother's head away so Edgar couldn't get his hands to Jasper's face. I turned to Hazuki who was recording their fight with a pair of omnoculars.

"Must really not want anyone to know…m maybe it's a dirty secret~. Hazuki mocked Hazuki mocked

"Oh yeah like what Haz?" I asked her as Jasper and Edgar continued

"Like he's some sort of sadistic…masochistic lover with whips and chains and likes the kinky stuff."

"HAZUKI!!!!!" I blushed jaw dropped and gaping at her, she also knew I liked Edgar so she and Jasper took any opportunity to call me on it. The fighting had stopped momentarily as Edgar kneeled on Jasper's chest and Jasper had a firm grip on a hand full of Edgar's hair. Jasper grinned in devious amusement while Edgar wore a look of embarrassed shock.

"Aw it wasn't anywhere near close~?" she whined still holding her omnoculars now switching from the boys to me then back.

"Too bad." jasper said grinning even more and I could swear I saw him glance at me for a split second then laugh. just then there was a knock on the door and jasper pushed Edgar off him to the floor who rolled over as I stood to get the door

"Nice panties" he grinned from the floor and I kicked him in the side, he winced and laughed then sat back down. I pulled the door open and there stood two deep maroon haired fifth years with matching glasses and figures.

"You are Daniella Victoire are you not?" demanded the boy haughtily.

"Depends upon who's asking " I shot back harshly. How dare he take that superior tone of voice with me I could turn them into a pair of matching cufflinks if I wanted to, yet he spoke to me as if he were better than me.

"The head boy wishes to speak with you."" said the girl in a more respectful tone glaring at her brother and looking slightly nervous.

"Well couldn't he come himself?"I directed my question to the boy and spoke with venom. His eyes widened as he tripped over his words

"H-he wishes to-to… he seeks a-an audience with you" he stuttered and I grinned feeling I had sufficiently shown him his place.

"Alright then take me to him… I'll be back soon" I said to the others. I walked down the train following the twins, the stopped outside a compartment near the back of the train and knocked on the door

"Who is it?" said a strikingly smooth voice.

"We brought you the head girl as you asked."

"Ah very good." the door slid open and the twins beckoned me in. I stepped into the dark compartment dressed in sapphire velvet hung with bronze ornaments all over and candles that glowed with blue flames

"Please have a seat" said the voice politely in the dim light it took me a moment to see the handsome tan boy seated in the far corner. I sat across from him, he was lightly tanned, tall, with sleek maroon colored hair that covered one eye, but the eye I could see was a soul clutching vibrant shade of crystalline cerulean,

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Victoire." he said offering me his hand.

"Please call me Danni we will be working closely this year after all." I said lifting my hand to shake his only to be surprised instead of shaking it he raised it to his lips and kissed my knuckle.

"So then you must be the legendary Eric Pickering." I grinned watching the light of the flames dance in his bright eyes.

"Perhaps, but there are few who do not know of your name, quidditch player, star pupil, and quite a rare beauty… a siren of sorts."

"Now Mr. Pickering you do exaggerate." I smiled

"Please call me Eric" he smiled as well

"I admire you sly, strategic, powerful… a genius!" he looked flustered

"Well now you're just flattering me…I'm sure if you stepped into the sunlight now and again you could be just like me."

"Oh no, I'm far to flawed to be exposed to the public."

"Well you may or may not know it but I have a serious problem that threatens my reputation on a daily basis, but I don't hide from my destiny or my past, every day I wake up and prepare to face it head on, and I will continue to do so until the day I die. If I can do it you can too." I smiled and stood up

"Well it's been nice meeting you and I hope this is the start of a fine year…remember Eric I'll be counting on you! and with that I walked out and closed the door behind me. As I walked back I thought what on earth could be wrong that he can't show his face anywhere. I mean I have my reasons for not enjoying the spotlight as much as any other person, but with a past like mine you can't exactly help it. I tapped the door with my wand and walked in to find Hazuki sitting with her omnoculars on the boys again and I turned to find Edgar in a head lock by Jasper as he's kicking and fussing while jasper just laughed at him.

"You know...I don't think I want to know" I said reaching up to the wrack and from my bag I pulled a small set of portable speakers and plugged in my I-pod. I picked one of my favorite songs then reached back in my bag and rummaged around looking for my sketch pad and a pencil.

"How big is that bag??!" Edgar whimpered from in his brothers head lock.

"As big as any other bag… with an expansion charm on it." I finished

"Got it!"I smiled pulling out a large leather bound notebook and a pencil.. I slipped my hand back in and easily pulled out my easel and my eraser

"What are you drawing~" Hazuki leaned over and gaped at the picture

"Oh wow" she gaped at the picture

"Putting the finishing touches on a self portrait I've been working on." Jasper released Edgar and leaned over the canvas looking at the picture from upside down

"Sweet." Jasper said then sat back down . I shaded a bit more then turned to a new page. I looked around in search of inspiration., I looked across to see Edgar looking a little worse for wear. he had slumped against the window the noon-time sun glistened in his ebony hair. His eyes were closed and he was gently snoring.

"So what was it that you had him in a head lock for… or was there a reason I didn't want to know." I said scratching my pencil across the paper.

"Just brotherly love… don't say a word Hazuki not a word!" Haz looked down trodden then shrugged it off

"And what was it that you weren't supposed to tell me? Huh… come on tell me he's asleep~"

"I'll let him tell you on his own…he'll have to…same as you, if you want your relationship to progress past the friend zone." he said

"I know…I-I know" I muttered more to myself than to him and kept drawing. I finished the outline then started to work in the more intricate details, by the time I was half way done he shifted and started to wake up. I finished a little more then looked over at him.

"Oh hold still would you." I grimaced starting on the other half of his face.

"Just go back to sleep for a little bit." I said not looking up, by the time I did again he was once more deep in sleep.

"Wow you have him more trained then Lassie." Jasper mocked

"Oh hush he's probably just tired… what with all the grief you give him he's likely exhausted." I said as Hazuki stood up and started fumbling around with the speakers, she changed the song then sat back down. I finished off the last details of Edgar's sleeping face and signed the page.

"Aren't you going to ink and color it?" Jasper smiled over my easel.

"Some other time… for now let him sleep in peace!" I replied

"Wouldn't you rather give him a smooch and wake him from his slumber?" Jasper mocked.

I looked over at Edgar, he seemed so at peace so calm, waking him at any cost would just be so mean.

"Sure" I smiled "Maybe later, but for now let him rest." I heard Hazuki shuffle past me and out of the door.

"So how was your summer really?... Has it gotten any better?" Jasper asked quietly leaning over me.

"Worse actually." I sighed

"Danni-"

"I know Jasper, but don't worry I'm handling it just fine" I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking exceptionally worried. "It was how long ago that I told you who I really am?" I smiled at him emptily.

"Five years and seven months and-"

"Fifteen days… you remembered." I finished as he looked at his brother and smoothed his hair out of his eyes. "and yet…you've never once told a soul, and your still my friend… you'll never know how much that means to me" I smiled feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh come on now. Please… don't cry I promise. I'll always be there for you okay… best friends for life and nothing can stop that." He got up and hugged me tightly

"Thank you so much" I sobbed into his chest, and he patted my back. "I had the nightmare again the other day" His grip on me tightened and I closed my eyes tightly.

"You're going to be alright… I promise, okay?" I looked up into his stern green eyes and smiled then rubbed the tears from my eyes " it's so odd to see you so serious."" I laughed.

"We should change" He said looking out on the landscape at the fading light.

"Should I wake him?" Jasper asked licking his finger and preparing to give his brother a wet Willie.

"After I change… Don't want him sneaking peeks at my panties again!" I said pulling my robes from the bag. Once we were changed Jasper looked to me.

"Go on, wake him." He coaxed. I leaned over and put my hand on Edgar's shoulders and gently nudged him.

"It'll take more than that… Oh come on, kiss him."

"NO! and that's final!" I blushed then shook Edgars shoulders a little harder. "Wake up Edgar. Come on you, get up." I shook him "He sleeps like a bloody rock." I said to Jasper who merely shrugged

"Kiss him and we wouldn't have this problem… go on then" he gestured.

"Fine." I sighed and knelt beside Edgar then leaned over slowly moving closer until our lips were mere centimeters apart. "No. I can't do it. I'm to shy."I blushed turning back to Jasper

"Ugh, fine."He leaned over and grabbed Edgar by both shoulders and shook him violently.

"Stop! Oh please stop. That looks awfully painful." I whimpered and Jasper slumped Edgar back down against the window.

"Then just kiss him and be done with it-"

"How do you know that will even work!?"I pouted

"Just trust me on this. It'll work"

"Fine… but if he wakes up I'm telling him it was your idea." I leaned over again and braced myself then pushed my lips to his.

"There… not so hard is it?" Jasper smirked from above as I pulled my lips from Edgar's strikingly soft lips. He opened his eyes a little confused looking very child like with his bed-head and bleary eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes against the setting sun.

"W-what'd I miss?" he mumbled through his fading sleep then yawning.

"Life! now get up sleeping beauty and change." Jasper mocked pulling his brother drowsily to his feet.

"I had the best dream… in it I-"

"If you don't wish for me to hear the content of this dream please keep it to yourself until you two are in a more suitable place, perhaps your dormitory later?" I said my face still red so I looked out the window to avoid eye contact. I glanced up to see him standing there with his shirt half way up his pale chiseled abs, his face glowing bright red.

"Danni! You…Uh…I …. Sorry!" He pulled his shirt down looking extremely embarrassed then he sprinted out of the compartment with his bag.

"Guess he thought you had gone to go change?" Jasper commented in amusement and we laughed as Hazuki re-entered.

"What'd I miss?"

"Some violent snogging and a strip tease!" Jasper grinned.

"Dammit! I always miss the best things when I leave." She frowned.

"Where'd Rumplestiltskin run off to?"

"Its Rip van Winkle and he went to go change." Jasper commented.

"Oh all right, so what do we do now?" Hazuki asked

"Well we've got what, another two hours of the ride left right?" I said turning to face them.

"I say we start the year off with a bang." Jasper said with a grin so devious that we knew he already had something planned. "I think we may need to collaborate though-"

"UGH! NO! NO WAY, NOT AT ALL! NEVER!!!!" I screamed throwing a tantrum on the seat,

"I know, I know… we don't necessarily need her…specifically, we could just talk to one of the other-"

"BETRAYAL, TREACHERY, PERFIDY,AH-"

"Oh hush it's not nearly as bad as you make it sound, plus you could use this as a chance to rub it in her face that you really are better than her!" Jasper reasoned cutting off my screaming and I pouted then turned to face him

"Deal but if she tries to one up me we're going to fight. No, because fight implies she stands a chance… if that happens I will kill her… and you will NOT stop me… is that CLEAR?" I smirked evilly and Jasper sighed and laughed.

"Crystal… shall we go your majesty?" He mocked as we stood up to leave.

"Oh shut up!" I frowned and walked out of the door and walked right into Edgar who blushed violently and stood there fidgeting

"Move it lover-boy, you're blocking the way!" Hazuki called from behind me as I stepped out of the way and Edgar slipped in, sat his bag down, and came back out.

"So what's happening?" he asked as we walked down the hall

"I don't know. Ask your brother, all I know is that I have to deal with… her." I snarled.

"Oh come on, you two are so alike you can't stand it. You're butting heads at every opportunity-"

"Then why exactly are we going?" I cut him off.

"Because, you don't have to talk, much less to her. In fact I would prefer if we could get Victor to help us." he reasoned

"Victor I can deal with. It's Annalisa's head I want to rip off." I sighed angrily. Victor and Annalisa are the Gryffindor prefects of seventh year. Annalisa has been trying her best to best me for seven years, in beauty, brains, and success, but she has failed constantly. So where the hell does she get off thinking that she's still better than me, Ugh that snobby little, GRRRRR…. no matter now. I have the head girl badge to prove it and I'm going to rub her snotty brown nose in it like acid in a gouge wound. "Heh... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!"

"Oi! Cut that out before they lock you up for being insane!" Jasper said over his shoulder as we walked down the train to the compartment.

"Sorry… zoned out for a moment there." I grinned deviously.

"That's the problem." Hazuki said raising an eyebrow at me then smirking.

"Oh whatever, let's go and get this over with shall we?" I mumbled as we reached their compartment and Jasper knocked on the door. As it slid open in the doorway stood a tall brunette boy with his bangs pulled back and green eyes.

"Hey pal, what's up!" He smiled high fiving Jasper

"Victor, how's it been ?-"

"Oh is that Jasper? Is his brother Edgar there with him?" We heard from inside and I felt a cold chill run down my spine at the sound of her voice. I stepped in front of Edgar and beside Jasper.

"Oh hey there Danni!" Victor grinned opening his arms for a hug.

"Hey there Victor how was your summer?" I smiled hugging him then looking up to see Annalisa standing behind Victor. I shifted my robes and my badge caught the light drawing Victor's attention to it.

"Oh wow, congrats!" Victor smiled hugging me again.

"Thank you Victor!" I sneered at Annalisa as I watched her falsely colored strawberry blonde hair stand on end and her icy blue eyes glare, "Heh…heh… " I giggled as I watched Annalisa's anger grow more apparent by the moment.

"Victor…I've got this great plan to start this year off big. Want to hear it?" Jasper said, breaking the tension

"Of…Course…" Victor said warily looking from me to Annalisa then back. "Oh, hey there Edgar, Hazuki how have you been?"

"Good" They responded automatically, Edgar looking slightly agitated and Hazuki just looking eager for a blood bath to break out at any moment.

"Alright then…" Jasper smiled as Victor lead us in and we all sat down. I stared out of the window as Jasper explained his plans. I started to drift to sleep, after a few minutes I curled up and laid my head against the window. When I woke up Edgar was gently poking me in the cheek.

"Urgh…hmmmm…ugh…" I groaned and shifted away from him and curled up tighter and tried to go back to sleep before I was poked in the side. I twitched because it was a ticklish spot then he tickled me slightly. "Stop it!" I groaned swatting at him and hitting him in the face.

"Ha. That's what you get for poking the sleeping animal." Jasper laughed

"She's an animal alright!" I heard Annalisa scoff then go to Edgar. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched, I saw Edgar wave Annalisa away from him as he turned back to me

"Did you know that you purr in your sleep?" Edgar asked poking me in my side again making me twitch.

"Cut that out… and I do what!" I blushed swatting Edgar's hand way

"Purr, you know like kitty cats do?" he mocked me and tried to poke me again.

"I do not!" I said slapping his hand away.

"You do." Hazuki commented. "It's recorded!" She grinned handing me her omnoculars where I saw myself curled tightly against the window asleep and purring contently. I blushed and handed Hazuki back her omnoculars

I-I guess I do" I muttered embarrassedly.

"Disgusting animal!" Annalisa hissed

"Oh! I'll show you an animal when I claw your eyes out you horrid, ugly, pompous, overblown, brainless, banshee!" I snarled standing up, only to be pulled back down into my seat by Edgar.

"It's not worth it, you'll just get in trouble and it won't solve anything." I stopped and yanked my robe from his grip with a snarl then I sat back down and looked back out the window angrily as I pulled out my wand and swirled it through the air a few times. I closed my eyes for a while then opened them to see four beautiful black birds swirling gracefully about the compartment.

"Oh wow." Victor smiled reaching out and catching one then he released it to fly with the others, I opened my hand and they flew around it and circled my head, one even perched on my shoulder. I waved my wand and they disappeared. I sighed feeling slightly less agitated. That was until I looked up to see the others staring at me.

"What?" I asked as Annalisa started yammering on about how she could have conjured twice as many birds that were far more beautiful, and after a few seconds it was enough I utterly snapped I stood up and had my hand around her throat faster than Edgar could have even noticed I had moved.

"THAT IS IT! I have had it with your attitude you wretched, jealous, hag. If you have something to say to me then say it to my face and don't make comments! So either say what you have to say or shut your filthy dirt-spouting, lie spreading mouth. I am sick and tired of you belittling me so why don't you either prove your better than me, or accept that you're not, but if you keep trying to get on my nerves and ruin my life you'll wind up dead, do you understand me!?" I let her go. "Next time I'll snap your neck without hesitation…So don't let there be a next time!" I snarled feeling the air rip through my lungs and heat rising through my entire body. I felt satisfied by the look of complete fear on Annalisa's face as she was frozen in terror against the seat.

"Um D-Danni? Y-your eyes" Edgar stuttered

"A-And your face" Hazuki added quickly

"What of it?" I snarled turning to both of them in turn.

"T-They're y-yellow… and a-are those tattoos?" Edgar asked cautiously. I gasped and looked to the window at my reflection. They were right. My eyes were glowing an iridescent and unnatural color of yellow surrounded by a purple ring and there were golden glowing tattoos beneath my right and left eyes. My heartbeat raced and I felt dizzy, I closed my eyes and tried to regain control and calm but it wasn't working fast enough.

"I think I'll just excuse myself now." I said robotically as I walked across the compartment and out of the door without looking at anyone. I walked quickly down the train and I heard the compartment door open and close behind me, but I didn't look back. I reached the bathroom and made sure no one else was in the stalls. I took off my robe and opened my shirt then turned the water on cold and I closed my eyes and stuck my head under the flow of water. The cold water drenched my hair and ran down my neck as I pulled my head from beneath the flow. I took a few deep breaths then opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. They had returned to their normal, well natural golden amber color and the tattoos had completely faded away. I sighed and dried off my hair and neck then refastened my shirt, pulling my robe back as I left the bathroom. I looked down to see Edgar sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the door.

"A-Are you alright?" He asked sounding really worried.

"I will be eventually." I said not looking him in the eyes as I offered my hand down to help pull him up from the floor. I pulled hard with far more force than necessary as he flew up and we both lost our balance. I fell on the floor and he landed on top of me in the middle of the train.

"Ugh…oops. I'm sorry, are you okay Edgar?" I said trying to sit up but he wouldn't budge. His head lay on my shoulder and one hand was on my hip while the other lay beside my head. He groaned and shifted slightly.

"Edgar?" I asked still trying to move

"Hmmm?" He groaned slowly opening his eyes

"I knew we shouldn't have left you two alone but I wasn't expecting this!" I heard from above. I looked up to see Jasper grinning deviously from above us. "Ha ha, very funny. Now help get him off of me." I groaned, pushing Edgar with my free hand. He finally realized the awkward situation and sat up quickly.

"Sorry about that, Danni!" He muttered blushing deeply as he stood up, then offered to help me. I blushed and took his hand, letting him pull me up. Just then my foot caught something and I tripped, falling against Edgar who caught and steadied me on my feet. I immediately turned to glare at Jasper, who had his foot right in the path from where I had gotten up. I went to hit him but was once again stopped as I realized Edgar had never moved his hands from my waist where he caught me.

"Maybe you should rest for awhile in the compartment, okay?" He suggested, picking me up again.

"I can walk. Put me down!" I said, pushing against him, trying to put my feet back on the ground.

"And let you attack the first person to accidentally bump you or look at you the wrong way? I think not." He said as he shifted me to one arm and pulled out his wand to tap the compartment door. He was really rather strong and well built for being so thin I thought, as he sat me down and laid his robe over me.

"Sleep now." He commanded and I curled up under his robe. I opened my eyes and peered out at him.

"Why are you staying here?" I asked.

"So you don't go wandering and attack some undeserving bystander." He reasoned and I gave up, rolling over.

"Whatever." I muttered, and drifted off to sleep again. By the time I woke up the train was pulling into the station.

"Sleep well?" Edgar asked, sliding his robe from over me. I nodded absentmindedly while picking up my bag and put my stuff away. We left the compartment, tapping the door behind us to seal our wards.

"Do I even want to know what you two have been doing for the last hour?" Jasper asked from behind us. I yawned and stretched, winking at Edgar.

"That's for us to know and you to wonder!" I said, jumping out of the train and walking up the hill towards the carriages.

* * *

(Jazz: And that's chapter one! Please excuse our lack of anything resembling a plot. I'm not sure Neko knows what that is.)

(Neko: Oi!)


	2. Starting things off with a bang

We walked up the hill towards the carriages laughing and joking as if what had happened earlier, what they had seen of me had been nothing. I guess if they could pretend, it would be easier for all of us…At least for now. We climbed into an empty carriage and set off towards the castle.

"Okay, so since we missed your "Big Plan" how's about the short version?" I asked, nudging Jasper's arm.

"That's a secret." He sneered, wagging his finger in my face.

"I suppose we will see then, won't we?" I smiled at Edgar who sighed; knowing that whatever we'd 'see' wouldn't be very good.

The carriage pulled to a stop at the bottom of the steps to the school I hopped out and ran to the top of the stairs pausing in the open doorway as golden light and warmth surrounded me. The sounds of greetings reigned in from the great hall I sighed and turned around in a soft pirouette opening my arms to the entrance

"Ah~ it's good to be back" I sighed

"Isn't it just?" I felt Jasper slap my back ushering me into the hall Edgar joined me on the other side. Suddenly I felt a sharp pang of pain in my chest as it hit me. This was the last time I walk through these doors as a student to start a year, my last year at Hogwarts. Here where I met my best friends learned new skills, learned about the world, and about myself. I was happy, it was nice but what happens next…will it all end? A tight grip on my shoulder and hip snapped me out of my daze. Jasper leaned over pulling me against him by the shoulder.

"Don't go getting gloomy on me just yet. Save the tears for the curtain call okay?" he smiled and I felt tears welling up, I couldn't stop them they were hot against my cheeks trailing down to my chin and dripping to the floor.

"Aw~ come on now don't cry Dani." Edgar urged and I realized the hand on my hip was his. His other hand gently wiped the tears from my cheek, I felt my face burn under his fingertips as a blush dusted my cheeks, I watched his face blush to a deep rose color

"Don't go and make a face like that you'll break his heart." Hazukii smiled hugging me from behind.

"G-guys" I managed to hiccup and new tears poured down my cheeks

"A-AH get off me before I get claustrophobic" I smiled shaking them off and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well it's our last one…so let's do it up big right?" I smirked punching my fist in the air

"Agreed!" They chimed in and all our fists bumped. I grinned and put my hands on my hip

"Let's rock this" I grinned feeling a little sad, but I pushed that to the back of my mind and locked it away.

"Well, if you're done Ms. Victoire could you please enter the great hall so we may continue?

"Gah!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I hastily backed myself up against Edgar and Jasper now facing the headmistress. "M-my fault Headmistress. We didn't mean to cause a hold up." I stammered out with a bow, the others bowed with me.

"How long was she standing there?" I hissed under my breath at Jasper.

"About a minute." He whispered back. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You sir are a genuine, one of a kind asshole." I hissed back angrily as we walked into the great hall. We easily found our place at the center of the table and looked up to the head table to where Headmistress McGonnagal had taken her place at the pedestal. With a wave of her hand she ushered in the first years.

"Ah, fresh blood!" I grinned, watching the little brats turn into a flash flood of black cloaks and wide eyes.

"They're tiny…were we that small back then?" I heard a familiar voice but before I saw his face I felt his hand groping my ass.

"Ah, Dani…I see you're as voluptuous as ever." I felt my eye twitch violently as I thought to myself. No one will see if I do it now. They're too distracted with the new meat. I smirked and swung my arm. My fist smashed into his face, stopping that lecherous giggle in its tracks. His body hit the floor with a heavy thud as I gently laughed.

"Oi, Dude, don't you get tired of getting punched in the face?" Jasper asked, casting an unconcerned look over his shoulder to the floor where Dude now lay.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself Dani?" Edgar asked, nudging my elbow.

"Yes, in fact I do. I hope you suffocate in a puddle of your own blood." Is sneered then turned my attention back to the ceremony with a grin just as the sorting hat opened it's seam and starting to sing. The moment it was done Professor Granger unrolled a long piece of parchment and started listing of names.

"Care to play game, my dear?" Jasper smirked at me, a sly look entering his eyes.

"You're on." I smiled back at him and the game was on. "Enka, Madison!" A small black girl stumbled up to the stool and had the hat set upon her head.

"Hufflepuff." I said casually with a grin.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out.

"Score one for me."

It was a game we had played every year. We'd gauge housing based on first impressions. Over the years we had gotten extremely accurate. Next was a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. He casually swaggered up to the stool. "Slytherin, no doubt." Edgar chimed in as they said his name. Moments later the hat confirmed his statement.

"You get a half a point. That one was obvious." Jasper and I smirked at his pout. Our game continued until the last name was called, Jasper being declared the victor. The School Song. Our group sang, swaying shoulder to shoulder like a group of drunkards. After the song came a few announcements. The usual really. Don't kill each other, the forbidden forest is forbidden, first years don't get brooms and don't piss off the teachers. Same ole, same ole followed by dinner. Platters upon platters stacked with anything you could imagine. We all dug in and had just started when we heard a groan from behind the bench signaling that Dude had regained consciousness.

"Like I asked earlier, don't you get sick of getting punched in the face?" Jasper asked.

"If it's the price to pay to cop a feel, I'll pay it." He shrugged, sitting up off the floor.

"How about you try copping a feel for your kidneys? Cause you'll be able to once I'm done teaching you a lesson. Touch me again and the only thing you'll be copping a feel of will be the IV stand in the ICU ward of St. Mungo's while they're trying to disentangle your intestines from around your throat." I growled at him and went back to eating, watching Jasper, Edgar, and Dude all wince as Hazuki merely laughed, her omnoculars documenting the horrified expressions the boys wore.

We then ate for a while in silence, the boys twitching and Hazuki giggling then as we finished dinner Jasper looked at his watch. He pulled a strip of parchment from his robe pocket, jotting something down and tapping it with his wand. It folded itself into a paper dragon and flew to Victor across the great hall. He glanced up from the note and nodded to Jasper then whispered to the two boys beside him before returning the note, this time in the form of a crane. The first years oohed and gasped at the sight. I merely glanced at Jasper who caught my glance and gave his sly smirk that told me something big was about to go down.

"On my mark, make sure everyone on the other side of the table gets down." He whispered to me, casually eating his dinner.

"On Jasper's mark, all of you have to get under the table. You don't have to, but I won't be held accountable for what happens to you if you don't." I said, making sure they passed order down the line. Finally the person on the end nodded back to me and I turned to Jasper. "All clear for your mark." He grinned devilishly and I could feel the anticipation radiating from him. I looked across to Victor in time to see him give a small nod.

"One minute to mark." He chuckled out and sent the warning. Everyone at the table except for the new first years nodded. The tension at the table was incredible yet if anyone had looked over it would have seemed as though nothing was wrong. We were the perfect deceivers. Every smiling face knew something was about to go down and it was going to be on Jasper's usual scale. Huge. Just then the dinner plates were replaced with dessert and it hit me.

"You're not planning on..?" I hissed at Jasper. He merely raised his eyebrow and gave a Cheshire grin. 

"Perhaps." He chuckled darkly. Then came the start of the mark, a triple tap resonating through the table. "Three." A double tap. "Two." A single tap… "One." Just then somewhere in the middle of the hall echoed one call. One call echoing a signal of war. His answer to my question…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jasper motioned a circle with his hand and nearly everyone got down as the platters hovered in the air as the table turned on its' side. I laughed as I saw a few first years in the arms of older students, having been snatched out of the way. They looked a little shell shocked, but okay. Food flew everywhere, splattering all over the turned tables while Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws defended from nder their tables. Everyone had joined in the fun, even the first years had perked up and started hurling food over the table. Tarts, puddings, cakes, pies, and pastries were flung against tables, benches, faces, and the floor. It was chaos, but a fun chaos. No one was angry. Everyone was happy and laughing. I looked up to the head table to see Headmistress McGonnagal looking as though she had seen this coming from a mile away. Some of the teachers looking faintly alarmed while others watched the chaos calmly from behind what I was sure was a ward. I sat down and picked up a rather large slice of chocolate cake and dug in, enjoying the sound of laughter. Maybe that's why the headmistress allowed it. Everyone was getting along. I laughed and finished my cake and sat for a while to enjoy the chaos then nudged Jasper.

"Alright buddy, time to wrap this up okay?" He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, but I don't know how?" He grinned at me sheepishly.

"You and your half-baked schemes." I sighed then picked up a large spoonful of pudding. I aimed carefully across the hall to the Gryffindor table, scoping out a particular head of strawberry-blonde hair and grinned. I pulled the spoon back all the way and launched it. I watched it soar over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables before hitting the target spot on. An ear-piercing scream was heard throughout the hall and the fighting stopped. I smirked darkly at Jasper before standing up. Casting a quick Sonorus so the hall would hear me without shouting, I turned to the rest of the hall. "Now then, boys and girls, I believe we've had our fun and now it's time to give our attention to our Headmistress." I motioned at the head table. "For I believe she as a few closing words."

I swished my wand through the air and the tables returned to their proper places and the platters set themselves in their former spots. Just then a large glob of custard flew at me. I smirked, leaning just out of the way as it hurled past me to splatter on the wall. I gave another sweep of my wand and the mess across the hall disappeared. "Ms. Hyde if you couldn't tell, the fight is over and it would be greatly appreciated I you would contain yourself and settle down so we may move on." I said, glaring at Annelisa who merely glared back. I couldn't help but grin as she swept pudding from her hair and cheek. "I believe you may continue now, Headmistress." I smiled with a slight bow then stepped down off the bench and took my seat. She looked at me rather surprised at the fact that I was actually fulfilling my duty as Headgirl. She then gave closing remarks and introduced prefects for classes and we were ushered off to our individual dormitories. As we walked out of the hall I felt a gentle tug on my sleeve and looked down. It was the black haired first year from earlier.

"Is it like that every year?" He asked, rather curious.

"Nah We just felt like breaking the status quo." I smiled, patting his head and mussing his short hair.

"Dani, remember our first year? When we first met?" Jasper asked, with a fond look in his eyes

"Of course. It was right here, in fact!"

"But…how do you know?" Asked a little girl with long blonde hair, her big brown eyes wide with curiosity. I merely pointed to the ceiling where a scorch mark of two symbols stood out. One, a triple 'W' sign and the other a black cat.

"Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Best pranking products around!" I grinned.

"What're you, a saleswoman?" Edgar commented.

"Don't dis. I get discounts because I go in there so often they know my name." I smirked.

"What do you buy there?" Asked the little blonde.

"The classics. Fireworks, swamps, trick wands…etc. Every now and then I'll get a pigmy puff or something from the girls area." I blushed shifting and pushing a patented daydream deeper into my backpack. I looked to Jasper expecting a smart remark, but when none came I shrugged and went on.

"Occasionally I'll get something special ordered from them." I grinned, remembering past pranks and the wisdom the single remaining owner had passed on to me. I turned and started down the hallway with Jasper before Edgar's voice stopped me.

"You can't just walk off without giving these people a story!" He frowned and we turned to see a crowd of little fresh bloods, first years, clumped together as if we were about to tell them a bedtime story. 

I sighed slightly and settled myself against the wall. "Okay, so it was just after the feast and I sent off a few fireworks before getting cornered by the prefects."

I closed my eyes and the surroundings faded away.

_There I stood, six years earlier, pinned under the gaze of two sixth years, one girl and one boy. They were leaned over me threateningly. _

_"Okay look, we saw you set them off!" Said the boy and I winced at his voice. Of course I had done it, but I wasn't about to admit to it. I had done this my whole life, lying was my specialty. I worked up tears in my eyes and pouted._

_"Why are you picking on me? I didn't do anything and…and you…you're meanies!" I whimpered and sobbed into my palms._

_"No! No…no don't d-don't cry please! Please don't cry!" The girl pleaded, patting my head gently. Hook, line, and sinker. I smiled inside…that was until I got a tap on my shoulder. I looked up after thoroughly rubbing my eyes red. I looked up into the face of my uncle. Crap! I thought. _

_"Okay, so what have you done now?" he said angrily. _

_"Uncle Blaise, uncle Blaise! These prefects were blaming me for the fireworks!" I said, clutching his robes and hiding my face behind him from the two sixth years who looked shocked._

_"U-uncle Blaise?" They sputtered._

_"Of course…can't you see the resemblance?" They stopped and stuttered for a while._

_"Well, you did do it, didn't you Ella?" He said, looking down at me._

_"Uncle, not you too!"_

_"Daniella Lorie Victoire." He said in a testy tone._

_"Yes…of course I did." I smiled up at him, wiping the tears away._

_"B-but you were crying and everything!" The two prefects exclaimed in exasperation._

_"It was so easy. You two are a piece of cake to fool compared to Uncle here. Sometimes even he can't tell!"_

_"Atta girl, Ella!" Uncle grinned._

_"But you're in trouble none the less." I heard from behind us. There stood a tall, thin, and severe looking witch I recognized as the Headmistress. She was guiding a short, brown haired boy with bright eyes by the elbow towards us. _

_"Two trouble makers already?" She asked, looking down at me sternly and for the first time likely in my entire life I felt like I was in deep trouble. The look in the boy's eyes said the same._

_"You two will sit in my office while we discuss your punishment." She said with a commanding wave of her hand which we had no choice but to follow. We were led up lots of spiraling staircases and past a stone gargoyle then up a revolving staircase into a large circular room covered with photos of old witches and wizards sleeping. _

_"You two stay here. I will return shortly." With that the stern witch left us in the office and walked out with Uncle Blaise. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at the boy in the chair beside me. _

_"So, what did you do to get here?" I asked, leaning back in the chair. I saw the gleam of devious pleasure I knew all too well myself shine from his green eyes. _

_"Oh, I locked Norris in the trophy room and put her cat Mr. Filch in a giant overturned quidditch cup!" He beamed. "And you?" _

_"Set off some Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks in the great hall!" I smiled. _

_"You set those off? They were brilliant!" He grinned a crazy wild grin which I returned._

_"Daniella Lorie Victoire, pleasure to meet someone else with a cruel sense of humor." I said, offering him my hand, which he took and shook._

_"Jasper Lucidian Wolfe…I hope we can wreak havoc together soon." He smiled and I laughed. _

_"I think we're going to be best friends." I laughed and so did Jasper. Just then the Headmistress slammed the door open and walked past us to the large desk. Uncle Blaise walked in and stood beside her. She droned on for a while but we couldn't here or commit much of it to memory because we were too busy trying not to laugh. Finally we were released and Uncle Blaise took us down to the common room. He sat us down on the couch beside the dying fire. _

_"You two are lucky you're not packing up so watch your step…" He got up and started to walk away. "And try not to get caught too often." There was a click that said he had left. Jasper and I looked around the deserted common room and then to the large grandfather clock on the wall that read 12:30 then back to each other. We burst into uncontrollable laughter. We laughed until one of the prefects got mad and came down, telling us to shut up and get to bed._  
_*********_

I opened my eyes, drawn from my memory with a slight pang. This is the last time I walk through these doors to start a year. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Alright there's your story. Now move it, its bed time you brats!"

Jasper called down the hall way. "Follow me!" I grinned and ran up the hall to join him.


End file.
